


The Beastie And The Dreamer Boy

by Ship_theboybands



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Gen, M/M, Opal and Gwenllian are brotp, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bed time story for Opal, told by Gwenllian</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beastie And The Dreamer Boy

**Author's Note:**

> (set in post epilogue future)
> 
> kinda gothic and gory in areas, be warned...

Here is a story that’s gory and true  
And it’s all about dreamers and dream things, like you  
It’s really quite true and it’s not very nice  
Like vermin and famine and bigots and lice

It’s all about people, and how they treat others  
Who aren’t like themselves or who murder their brothers  
And I’ll tell you the start, because you seem quite eager  
It starts with a monster who’s wicked and meagre

The beastie’s no beastie, but really three men  
And one day a Gray Man blasts off one beastie head  
He does it for justice and guilt and a boy  
But the two faces left take their grief and they ploy 

Their plot burns a fire of hate and revenge  
For the man and the dreamer he’d tried to amend  
The Dreamer Boy wished for a life that was mellow  
But the beast saw him boneless and purple and yellow

Oh people are takers, and so takers took him  
They poked and they prodded, they beat and they shook him  
They locked him away so that he could be used  
And they tinkered away with his cogs and his screws 

‘Oh Adam,’ he cried, ‘Oh Gansey, Oh Blue.’  
But not the King nor his party knew what they could do  
I see now, young Opal, that I’ve got your attention  
For these are your friends who all I do mention

I told you this story is truthful and grim  
And you told me you’d listen when we did begin  
Do you want pretty lies or shall I continue  
For life is a neck and pain is a sinew 

Dreamer boy, Dreamer Boy, ripped from the soil  
His toes they’d chop off and his fingers they’d boil,  
And all the Fox Ladies and the Raven Men  
Could not hope to stitch him together again

The Gray Man was watching the boy and his barns  
So he saw when the two headed man took up arms  
The beastie brought friends so the Gray Man couldn’t help  
He was left with no choice but to hear the boy yelp

Now this is the part where you enter the tale  
See Dreamer Boy loved you like a boat loves a sail  
He put you in a cupboard where the beast wouldn’t look  
You remember how frightened you were, how you shook?

See the boy couldn’t hide in the cupboard also  
For the men would look there if the boy’s face he didn’t show  
He handed himself over so you he could protect  
And that is a fact you should never forget

So the Gray Man told the gang that the dreamer was taken  
And the Magician was shocked and said ‘no, you’re mistaken’  
But there was the proof in the farm he ran to  
Where there was no boy, and there only was you

Blue Lily wouldn’t dance, and Magician wouldn’t sing  
Oh but here comes the Prince, and here comes the King  
The Prince was a jester, the King was one too  
But they also where clever, and said ‘here’s what we’ll do!’  
‘We’ll send off the Dream Bee to see where he’s gone  
Because dream things find dreamers and can not be wrong’

So all of the gang, Gray Man and psychics included  
Drove in the Camaro to a place quite secluded  
They thought they’d find Dreamer Boy wound up like a toy  
But instead there he stood, no longer a boy

The Dreamer could dream and though his mind would beckon  
All his life he had never used this as a weapon  
He loved to dream light and flowers and brothers  
He dreamt up a daughter like his Dad dreamt his mother

The Dreamer Boy wished for a life that was mellow  
But the beast saw him boneless and purple and yellow  
They told him to dream them a thing or they’d hurt him  
But The Dreamer was noble and would not let them work him

And then beast said, ‘I know what hurts the most  
Not when your body is cut up or burnt into toast  
What really brings pain, really rips out your heart  
Is when somebody tears all your loved ones apart!’

The beastie was no longer two men, be reminded  
For without their third brother their morals where blinded  
‘We’ll hunt down your family,’ they hissed, ‘that’s an easy task  
And we’ll drag them through hell ‘till you do as we ask!’

The beast wanted poison, a drink or a pill  
That would make the Gray Man feel the worst type of ill  
The type that puts darkness where lightness should be  
For they knew this was pain to match theirs when they lost number three

The beastie said ‘we will find both your brothers  
We’ll find your dream child and your Magician lover  
We’ll snatch up your friends when they're sleeping in bed  
And each day you don’t dream we will chop off a head’

The Dreamer Boy wished for a life that was calm  
He did not dream weapons, or things to cause harm  
But when the beast spoke of the things it would do  
Some string in him knotted like a lace in a shoe

Though the boy loved his farm and his boy and his girl  
He also knew darkness which began to unfurl  
The threats hit him deeper than cuts from a knife  
And he knew exactly what he would bring to life

He told the beast ‘fine, I will do as you ask!’  
And the boy hated lies, so he called this a mask  
He dreamt up such horrors the devil would hate  
And unleashed them on the beast and their men, who they ate

So the Dreamer Boy’s avengers found him like this:  
Surrounded by monsters who gargled and hissed  
Dream things so ghastly, they swore and they spit  
The Dreamer looked on them calmly and told them to sit

He turned to his friends, I was stood at the back  
But I heard him say, ‘I never dreamed I’d do that  
But the men are all dead and I want to go home.’  
He could have ruled the world but dreamt not of a throne

The Dreamer, your dreamer, your father of sorts  
Could gobble up the world if that was his sport  
He could rule over all, for his powers are hellish  
He could make us his slaves, or wipe us out like a blemish 

You know what he chooses instead though, young thing?  
He chooses this farm house, and he chooses to sing  
He chooses the Magician, and he chooses to love  
He dreams up a deer and a tree and a dove

So remember that people can often be awful  
They take and they hurt and they think it is lawful  
But more than that remember that some people are kind  
And that you can choose what you should do with your mind

And even though you might be mellow and calm  
There might still be people who do unto you harm  
And though you are good and lovely and sweet  
There are some people whom lessons you simply must teach


End file.
